<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel In a Party Dress by Nevcolleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408191">Angel In a Party Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil'>Nevcolleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel!Claire - Freeform, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not having any luck." Cas's monotone was loads less creepy when he was a grown up dude.</p><p>Also? A lot less problematic. A mother waiting outside the dressing stalls near Dean glances at him through the corner of her eye. Dean pretends he doesn't notice her pretending not to notice him.</p><p>"Um. Jiggle it a little bit."</p><p>"I have '<i>jiggled it</i>' a great bit. The zipper is stuck. It will not move by being '<i>jiggled</i>'."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel In a Party Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a hint of Destiel in the first line of this fic, but that is it. Nothing hinky is going on between Dean and Cas-in-a-little-girl-body. There is narration of how strangers perceive Claire and Dean and Sam (based on their obvious lack of relation and the way Castiel talks/carries himself) as being inappropriate and concerning but nothing inappropriate is happening here. </p><p>Except to party dresses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not that Dean hasn't wished, a thousand times, that Cas had chosen a female vessel...</p><p>But a female vessel of an<i> appropriate age </i>would have made a lot more sense. Dean still gets the sometimes curious, sometimes disgusted looks Cas's misunderstanding of personal space and body language has always earned them. Only now, the looks are a lot more heated, and a lot more likely to get Dean arrested. And if that wasn't bad enough... It turns out that child vessels... require a lot more upkeep than the average adult vessel. They have to bathe, for example. And eat semi-regularly. And change their clothes. Human things.</p><p>Cas isn't so great with human things. He's even worse, apparently, with little girl things. Which puts him at about Dean's level of ignorance, because Dean knows about as much about little girls as he does about high return investment portfolios.</p><p>Sam does freaky well with the little girl stuff, but they've already learned: Cas's weirdo behavior in a little girl's body, with one man, gets people's attention. Cas's behavior in the company of two men gets them called on to the cops. And Sam's got research to do today, so shopping duty falls to Dean.</p><p>"I'm not having any luck." Cas's monotone was loads less creepy when he was a grown up dude.</p><p>Also? A lot less problematic. A mother waiting outside the dressing stalls near Dean glances at him through the corner of her eye. Dean pretends he doesn't notice her pretending not to notice him.</p><p>"Um. Jiggle it a little bit."</p><p>"I have '<i>jiggled it</i>' a great bit. The zipper is stuck. It will not move by being '<i>jiggled</i>'."</p><p>Dean sighs inwardly. This isn't going to end well. It never does.</p><p>"Have you tried-"</p><p>"<i>Dean</i>." Cas tried calling him "Dad" for a while. To see if that would help sell their performance as two perfectly normal human beings with a normal reason for being together to whomever they might meet.</p><p>The experience was painfully uncomfortable for everyone involved, and they quickly nixed the idea altogether.</p><p>"Uh, yeah?"</p><p>"Help me remove this dress or I will remove it through means that will necessitate its purchase."</p><p>The mother isn't even trying to pretend anymore - she's outright staring. Dean represses the urge to stick his tongue out at her.</p><p>"SAT vocabulary practice," he says lamely. "She's GT.". He has no idea what that means, but Sam used the excuse once and it seemed to work.</p><p>Dean lets himself into the dressing stall with Castiel and tries once again, as he has to do several times a day, to wrap his mind around the fact that there's a badass angel of the Lord inside that small, blonde girl, currently wearing a half-unzipped sheath of fluffy, pink material covered in little silk roses.</p><p>This is it. Dean is going to get Cas to ask Claire if they can start dressing like a pint-sized biker chick. The party dresses are giving Dean migraines.</p><p>Cas's face is somber. "The taffeta itches, Dean," Cas says. "Remove it <i>now</i>." Cas isn't generally so demanding... But Dean doesn't blame him. If it was Dean trapped in a taffeta dress in public, he'd be pretty anxious to get out of it himself.</p><p>"Alright, just don't do anything stupid. We can't afford another party dress you aren't going to wear."</p><p>Cas waits patiently for Dean to try to pull and pry and, yes, <i>jiggle </i>the dress's zipper free. Dean does everything he can think of - he even contorts himself into position to use his teeth but the zipper stays like a sonofabitch.</p><p>At first, Cas makes those little 'hmm' noises of disapproval that he's always made; they aren't quite the same in Claire's soft, girl voice. Then he starts tapping his foot - that habit came with the new body.</p><p>Finally, Cas says, "That's it, Dean. Just rip it."</p><p>Dean rubs a hand over his face. "I'm not gonna rip off your dress, Cas," Dean tells him - whispers, much like Cas ought to do. "Hold on, we can-"</p><p>"You ripped off the dress I got bloody in Monte Carlo," Cas says, too-loud voice sounding, like, <i>megaphone worthy</i> loud in the silent stall, in this awkward situation.</p><p>"Cas-"</p><p>"You have your knife, Dean, so use it before I develop a <i>rash</i>." A part of Cas's new, closer-to-humanity experience is dealing with human inconveniences like the common cold and plant allergies. Cas got exposed to poison ivy on a hunt, and since then the threat of a rash has become his greatest fear. He's assured Dean, on more than one occasion, that another rash on Claire's body will result in a smiting.</p><p>"Oh God," Dean moans.</p><p>Cas scowls. "Don't blaspheme," he scolds for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Sure enough - the damage has been done. A woman comes over the store intercom, momentarily replacing the pansy pop rock that was playing quietly. "Attention associates," says the voice, "We have a code 14 in department 3; code 14 in department 3."</p><p>Dean doesn't think a "code 14" means 'Crazy Knife-Wielding Pervert With Little Girl'. But it's probably pretty close.</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"Yes, Dean?"</p><p>"Zap us out of here."</p><p>"You said-"</p><p>"Forget what I said! I'll pick up some Tums on the way back to the motel. <i>Zap us the fuck out of here.</i>"</p><p>"And the-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, zap away the dress."</p><p>Cas smiles. It's almost not creepy now when he smiles that wide.</p><p>"Thank you," he says sincerely.</p><p>By the time security jimmies open the door on the stall, Cas and Dean are gone and the stall is empty.</p><p>Empty except for a strangely singed pink taffeta dress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>